Letters
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: Jate. PostIsland. After they get rescued, Kate and Jack keep in touch through letters. Sonfic. Broken Hearts and Concrete Floors. OneShot.


**Author's Note: In this fic Kate is still running. The song is **_**Broken Hearts and Concrete Floors **_**by Dashboard Confessional. Also in this fic, Jack is not on drugs like in the finale. Wish me luck also! This is from Kate's point of view. I hope I do okay! Hehe. Read and review. Tips on how to write Kate would be appreciated! Hehe. I don't own LOST or **_**Broken Hearts and Concrete Floors**_

_I'm always assuming the worst. But you're going on nonetheless._

I sat in my car with the letter in my shaking hands. My hazel eyes stared at the now familiar writing. _Come on Kate, _I thought to myself. _It's not gonna say anything bad. Just open it._ Slowly my hands obeyed my thoughts. They slid under the flap and tore open the envelope. Then I pulled out the letter and unfolded it. Slowly my eyes glanced over the words.

_Kate,_

_My divorce is final. If you want to change, if you want to stop running, you know where to find me. I still love you._

_XOXO,_

_Jack_

Tears cascaded down my cheeks like a waterfall. Every letter he wrote to me was the same: _If you want to stop running…_ Why couldn't he understand that I was content with running?

_But you're not content with running. You hate it, _a little voice in my head said.

I sighed and opened the glove box. A stack of letters sat there, haunting me.

_I'm begging you. I'm begging you._

A piece of my brown hair fell in front of my eyes. I tucked it behind my ear and then put the letter away. Then I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote back to him.

_Jack,_

_You know I'm content with running. So why do you keep asking me to stop? I love you too. But I can't stop running. You know I can't. If I do stop running, I'll be locked up for good. And I know that you know that. I'm sorry, Jack._

_XOXO,_

_Kate_

I folded the letter, stuck it in an envelope, and put his address on it. I began to cry once more.

_These roads go on forever. There'll always be a place for you in my heart._

I drove aimlessly down the streets. Images of Jack struck me painfully in my heart. I missed him but I couldn't see him. If I saw him I wouldn't be able to leave. It would be too hard for both of us.

_I'm living in your letters._

I heard news from Jack. He always told me what was going on with our friends. I lived to get letters from him. I lived in his letters.

* * *

A few days later I received another letter from him.

_Kate,_

_I miss you. I wish you would stop running but I know you won't. I just wish you would stop. For me. Would you? I love you._

_XOXO,_

_Jack_

I held the envelope in one hand and the letter in my other hand.

_Breathe deeply from this envelope. It smells like you. And I can't be without that scent. It's filling me with all you mean to me._

The envelope was covered in Jack's aroma. I had missed his smell. I had missed him. He meant everything to me. I didn't know why I ran from him.

_So I'll hit the pavement. It's gotta be better than waiting and pushing you far away 'cause I'm scared._

I continued to drive far away. I had to run from the cops and I had to push Jack away because I had become too close to him.

* * *

Every few days I'd get another letter from Jack. It always said the same thing:

_Kate,_

_Where are you? Why won't you reply? I love you so much._

_XOXO,_

_Jack_

Every time I got another letter from him I'd put it in my glove box.

* * *

_Phone calls from further away. But I don't ever tell you this distance seems terrible._

Finally one day I called him. The phone rang three times. Then he picked up.

"Hello?"

I froze. Hearing his voice again was wonderful.

"Hello?" he repeated.

"Hi, Jack," I stuttered.

"Kate?" He sounded surprised and happy I noticed.

"Yeah. It's me. Kate."

"Oh my…Kate, are you okay? Why haven't you answered my letters?"

I wanted to tell him that I missed him and that I loved him. But instead I said, "Jack, please don't write to me. I can't anymore. It's too crazy. I'm sorry." Then I hung up.

I couldn't go back to him. I had to move on and forget about him. That was the only way I could keep running. There couldn't be any strings attached.


End file.
